What Makes You Beautiful
by FredandGeorgefreak
Summary: Dipper and Mabel are now sixteen and as close as ever. High school drama, stereotyping, and prejudice galore. 'What Makes You Beautiful' -Boyce Avenue cover


Dipper and Mabel had always been close.

When they were twelve and got shipped out to Gravity Falls for the summer, they had solved the mysteries that the town in Oregon had. They each had found a way of protecting each other.

Especially Dipper. Mabel and he were twins, and twins were usually a lot closer than regular brothers and sisters. Mabel didn't see evil in the world. She was so carefree and loving that she didn't have the ability to recognize bad people, so Dipper did it for her.

Dipper knew there was something strange about Gravity Falls; he knew it from the start. If there was a person that didn't seem trustworthy, Dipper found it his duty to protect his sister from them.

They weren't twelve anymore. They were sixteen, nearly seventeen. And, yet, Dipper still had a protective instinct. It wasn't as strong, but it was still there.

The twins had changed. Dipper had gone from scrawny and small to a tall, average teenager. He had developed some muscle after growing up; it wasn't clearly defined, but it was there. He was no longer an awkward child that solved mysteries on a day to day basis. He had several friends and was surprisingly accepted in high school.

Mabel was a lot different than her brother. She still had her easygoing spirit, and she still wore sparkly sweaters daily. Even though she had grown slightly taller, Dipper still hovered over her a good few inches. Most kids at school liked Mabel and thought she was nice. However, a good number of them thought she was strange and different.

Most of Dipper's friends didn't like Mabel a whole lot. Though, they would never say that to Dipper. They all knew of Dipper's protectiveness towards his twin, so they didn't dare speak a word of hate about Mabel when he was around. But, when Dipper wasn't around, they didn't hesitate to let their opinions about her flow.

Some of the insults had gotten around. _Weird, deranged, forever alone, _the list went on. Some had even found their way back to Mabel. She didn't think much of them.

_"Everyone has their own opinions," _she had said. While she thought that, Dipper would boiled with anger and give her a reassuring shoulder squeeze or a pat on the back. He knew what people thought about Mabel, and, if he wasn't her brother, he probably would've thought that too. But, he was her twin, and he saw good in her.

He once lay on his side at night, looking over at his sister's sleeping form.

_"No one will __**ever **__hurt you, Mabel. I won't let it happen."_

* * *

Not a day went by during junior year that Mabel didn't get teased at least once. It was usually just some ignorant person just trying to act cool by 'picking on the geek.' But, on a rare occasion, a few football players from the varsity team dumped their lunch on her while shouting rude comments in her direction. The only thing that really hurt Mabel during that was that her sweater gotten ruined.

The junior and senior prom was coming up and practically everyone was going. Dipper had managed to ask a cute girl, and she had happily accepted. They actually had gone a date or two and seemed to really like each other.

Mabel, on the other hand, had gone through her boy crazy faze early. She didn't have any interest in going to the prom at all, but her mom had made her.

Everyone knew she was going alone, and it didn't shock them for a second. They had honestly seen it coming.

Dipper was kind of sad for his sister. Prom was supposed to be the best night of a girl's life, and Mabel wouldn't be able to have that.

_Maybe, I could tell Veronica. I mean, she likes Mabel; she'd understand._

Veronica did, but Mabel didn't.

_"Don't be silly, Dipper,"_ she had said._ "I'll be fine on my own."_

He knew she wouldn't.

As Dipper tied his tie, he frowned at his reflection in the mirror. He didn't feel like going to prom anymore.

Sure, he liked Veronica a whole lot and wanted to have a fun time with her and his friends, but he couldn't stop worrying about Mabel. She said she didn't need a date to have a good time, but he couldn't shake the grief he had for his sister. He could only imagine her standing in the corner of the gym, watching everyone else have a good time, while her only friend was a wall.

He shuddered as he made his way out of his bedroom and downstairs.

"Oh, Dipper, you look so handsome," Veronica said, smiling at him. He returned the smile and kissed her cheek.

"My baby is growing up," his mother gushed as she hugged him tightly. He laughed lightly.

"Mom, I don't think this looks right..."

Dipper shook out of his mom's embrace and gawked at the figure at the top of the stairs.

Her hair was pulled up into a mess of elegant curls, her eyes coated in a fine layer of mascara and eyeliner. A strapless, coral dress hung around her bare shoulders, reaching all the way to the ground. Her feet stood in silver heels, clasped around her ankles. She had added her own touch by sticking a silver rhinestone on the side of her eye.

That could not possibly be his sister.

"Nonsense, Mabel, you look fine," their mom said. "Dipper, tell your sister she looks absolutely fabulous."

He gulped and walked up the stairs to meet his twin. She stood at the top while he stood on the second to last step.

"Mabel..." he breathed, "...you look...you look...just..."

She halfheartedly laughed. "Ridiculous? I know."

He gave a small smile, reaching up to brush some stray hair out of her face.

"No," he whispered. "You look beautiful."

Her face lit up like a Christmas tree. She flicked Dipper's nose and said, "You don't look half bad yourself, Dippy."

They both laughed. He offered her his arm, and she took happily. When they reached the bottom, Mabel and Veronica both giggled and whispered to each other as Dipper admired his two favorite girls.

_I really like Veronica. But, Mabel is...Mabel's my sister. And no one can top her. No matter how crazy and naïve she may be._

* * *

After several pictures had been taken and hugs had been given, the three left the Pines' house. They made their way to the school, Dipper wanting to get there as slowly as possible.

Mabel looked gorgeous, he had to admit. He wasn't saying it to make her happy; he had been serious. Any guy would be lucky to have her.

When they entered the gym, they did receive some looks. They weren't meant for Dipper or even Veronica. They were for Mabel.

No one, besides Dipper, had ever seen her out of her sparkly sweaters.

Jaws dropped, eyes bugged, and people whistled. Dipper grabbed his sister's arm and dragged her into the gym.

The lights were dimmed and only a few gleams of disco balls brightened the room.

Dipper stood next to Mabel, unsure of what to do. His feelings about dancing with Veronica and hanging out with Mabel were battling each other.

Mabel rolled her eyes, pushing her brother and his girlfriend to the center of the floor to dance. Dipper looked back at her sadly, but she only smiled and nodded her head.

So, Dipper danced with Veronica and laughed with his friends like he planned. He almost felt bad leaving Mabel by herself. Almost. He didn't really think about it.

Mabel sat at a table, toying with the hem of her dress. She had thrown off her high heels long ago. They were giving her blisters, and it wasn't like she was going to be dancing anyway.

She had told Dipper that she would be alright by herself, and she thought she would be. But, at the moment, she was feeling the slightest bit lonely.

No way was she telling Dipper, though. He had felt bad enough before; he would feel even worse now.

So, she sat, chewing on the inside of her cheek. Perhaps, she could sneak out when no one was looking. Then again, who was looking in the first place?

* * *

Dipper sighed as Veronica rested her head on his shoulder while they danced. The night had been awesome for him. His girlfriend was happy, his friends were happy, and he was happy. But, he still felt bad about Mabel. There was still time to spend with her before it was time to leave.

He glanced at the clock. It read _9:55. _Shoot.

"V," he hissed, "I need you to do something for me."

"Sure, Dipper."

He whispered the task in her ear, and she nodded. She walked off towards the DJ.

Dipper stood on his tip toes, searching for his sister. He found her sitting alone, chin rested in her hand, a slight frown planted on her face. _Oh, Mabel..._

He rushed behind her, tapping her shoulder.

"Hey," he murmured.

"Hi," she replied. "Where's Veronica? Shouldn't you be with her?"

"Mabel, stop," he commanded. "Have you had any fun tonight?"

She shrugged her shoulders, looking at her lap.

The first chords of the last song of the night began to play.

"C'mere," Dipper said softly, taking her hand.

"Dipper, what are you doing?" she asked as he dragged her to the middle of the gym.

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm dancing with my sister."

He placed his hands on her waist, pulling her close. Mabel looked around for a minute, unsure, before throwing her arms around her brother's neck.

"Okay, but why a slow song?" she asked, quirking one of her eyebrows.

"Why not?" he questioned. He looked down, looking at Mabel's bare feet. "Uh, Mabel, where are your shoes?"

"Over there," she cocked her head towards the table she had been sitting at. "They really hurt, so I took them off."

Dipper snickered, twirling his twin in a circle.

"Dipper, people are staring. You're going to be made fun of."

"So?"

She didn't get the chance to respond. A senior on the other side of the gym wolf whistled before shouting, "Sparkles could only get her brother to dance with her. How lame."

Mabel looked at her bare feet, pink rising in her cheeks. Dipper didn't even acknowledge the boy; he simply pulled his sister closer, her head resting on his shoulder.

"Hey, Dipper?" she whispered.

"Hm?"

"Do you think I'm weird?"

Dipper cast his eyes to look at his twin who was focused on his shirt collar.

"Mabel Evangeline Pines," Dipper said seriously. "You are smart, funny, and a lovely girl. You are in no way weird."

"But the kids at school said-"

"I don't care what they said," he said. "You're not weird. You're just you. And, I think, you are pretty awesome."

She gave him a cheeky grin, continuing to sway with him.

"I love you, Dipper."

Dipper smiled, tugging at the mop of curls sitting on his sister's head. He unclasped the clip, letting her hair fall onto her back.

The brunette boy rested his cheek on top of his sister's head, smiling over at Veronica who was smiling back him.

"I love you, too, Mabel."

_You don't know. Uh, oh._

_You don't know you're beautiful._

_That's what makes you beautiful._

* * *

**A/N: So, I hoped you all liked that. I spent a long time on it, and I'm very proud of it.**_  
_

**Review?**


End file.
